My Wish
by Sayara-Ellitrym
Summary: [Song-fic] Sentiments de Goku pour son fils à la suite de sa mort aux Cell Games


Bonjour à tous !

En ce moment je retombe un peu en enfance avec l'actualité DB et ça m'a donné envie de sortir une histoire, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire mais bon bref.

Alors je sais que le fameux débat « Est-ce que Goku est un mauvais père ? » fait surtout polémique aux US alors c'est possible que vous ne compreniez absolument pas pourquoi je sors un one-shot sur ce thème, mais quand j'aborde la question beaucoup de gens me répondent qu'il a abandonné sa famille pendant 7 ans pour s'entraîner dans l'autre monde. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Enfin bref j'ai essayé de retranscrire ce que Goku aurait pu penser et ressentir au moment où il a choisi de rester mort **pour protéger la Terre** en mettant en avant ses sentiments concernant son fils Gohan, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que je n'en ai eu à l'écrire, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dragon Ball et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama

Chanson : « My wish »

Groupe : Rascal flatts

Si vous ne l'avez jamais entendu je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter elle est absolument magnifique :)

 **My Wish**

 _I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_ _  
_ _And each road leads you where you want to go,_ _  
_ _And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_ _  
_ _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

Je sais que pour l'instant tu ne comprends pas mon choix.

T'en veux-tu encore ? Ou m'en veux-tu de ne pas être revenu ?

Ma mort te semble inutile, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne comprennes,

Tu es intelligent, tu sauras un jour les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire.

 _And if one door opens to another door closed,_ _  
_ _I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_ _  
_ _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

Pour l'instant, en ces moments plus sombres, tu as le droit de pleurer

Mais je compte sur toi pour bientôt montrer au monde la chaleur de ton sourire

Et de toujours montrer fièrement à la vie que tu es parvenu à te relever.

 _More than anything, more than anything,_ _  
_ _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,_ _  
_

Ma décision ne fait pas l'unanimité et j'en suis conscient

Mais mon fils, il n'y a rien que je ne souhaite plus que ta vie devienne celle que tu as toujours voulu

 _To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_ _  
_ _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

Que tes jours soient simples et joyeux,

Que tes réussites soient à la hauteur de tes ambitions,

Et que tu n'aies plus à supporter le poids de la survie du monde sur tes épaules

Et si le prix à payer pour cela est de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir,

Alors soit, je sacrifierai volontiers mon bonheur pour préserver le tien.

 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_ _  
_ _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_ _  
_ _Yeah, this, is my wish._ _  
_

Et lorsque tu seras au sommet,

J'espère que tu sauras que quelqu'un te surveille toujours de là-haut,

Et sera autant fier de toi à ce moment qu'il ne l'a toujours été.

 _I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_ _  
_ _All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

S'accrocher au passé n'est pas bon mon fils,

Ne laisse pas tes regrets t'empêcher d'avancer

Mais n'oublie pas les leçons que la vie t'a apprise,

Car c'est ainsi que tu la savoureras jusqu'au bout.

 _I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_ _  
_ _And you help somebody every chance you get,_

N'oublie pas les valeurs qui font de toi le jeune homme que tu es,

Et qui te permettront d'être l'homme remarquable que je sais que tu deviendras.

Trouve la force de pardonner,

Et aide les personnes qui n'ont pas ta force à se relever.

 _Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_ _  
_ _And you always give more than you take._ _  
_

Bien sûr n'ai pas peur de commettre des erreurs,

Mais fait en sorte d'apprendre à chaque faux pas que tu feras.

Surtout n'oublie pas que les gens qui t'aime seront là pour te relever,

Et donne-leur autant de bonheur qu'ils ne t'en donneront.

 _Oh More than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,_ _  
_ _My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,_

Je ne serais pas ici pour te voir grandir,

Dieu sait que j'aurais voulu pourtant.

Mais si cela te permet de vivre la vie que tu as toujours voulu,

Alors je n'ai aucun regret.

 _To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_ _  
_ _You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

Je ne te demande que de grandir et de vivre une vie magnifique et bien remplie,

De suivre tes rêves et ne jamais changer pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même.

De mon côté je t'attendrais dans l'autre monde,

Et quand tu me rejoindras,

Nous aurons tout le temps que nous voudrons pour que tu me raconte en détail tous les moments que j'aurais loupé.

 _And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_ _  
_ _I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_ _  
_ _Yeah, this, is my wish._

Mais en attendant mon fils,

Mon seul et unique vœu,

Est que tu façonne ta vie telle que tu l'as toujours voulu.

* * *

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Alors bien sûr Goku parait sans doute très OC pour certains mais il faut dire que Toriyama ne développe pas grand-chose concernant la psychologie de ses personnages et en particulier celle de Goku. Donc on fait avec ce qu'on a, voici mon interprétation vous êtes libres de penser autrement ^^

En espérant que ça vous aura plu. Bye bye!


End file.
